nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Israel
Israel is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map seven of the Apocalypse II: Left Behind ''storyline. Israel is also a real-life country. Opening Cutscene Five months have passed since Marines Sgt. Jackson Falls, Cpl. Andrew Six, PFC Christopher Smith, and Pvt. Joshua Thomas fought zombies at a town in Canada. They have, somehow, made their way to Israel, only to discover that almost everyone is gone and that the only remaining people are Iraqi insurgents. After quickly exterminating the threat, Sgt. Falls, Cpl. Six, PFC Smith, and Pvt. Thomas become bounty hunters. The Marines also noticed they do not have the mark of the Beast (666) on their arm, but they dismiss this. While in their camp site, Taliban and Iraqi zombies attack them, and they are forced into a battle. Also by now, it has been confirmed that The Rapture has occured, and that The Tribulation has begun. It has also been confirmed that the Anti-Christ is among humanity, but people are too worried about what's going on in the world to see that United Nations president Joseph Deiss is the Anti-Christ. Deiss ordered the executions of thousands of innocent people who were left behind during The Rapture. Rooms Starting Room - Weapons: * M14 - 500 Points * Ranger - 500 Points Perk a Cola: Quick Revive - 1500 Points (500 Points on solo) Northern Coastline of Tel Aviv (2000 points to open) - Weapons: * TMP - 1000 Points G18 - 600 Points Perk a Cola: * Juggernog - 2500 Points * Stamin Up - 200 Points Tel Aviv Yafo Harbor (5000 points to open) - Utilities: Mystery Box - 950 Points Perk a Cola: Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 - 2000 Points Ancient City of Yafo (1000 points to open) - Perk a Cola: Speed Cola - 3000 Points The Beach (2500 points to open) - Perk a Cola: PhD Flopper - 2000 Points Enemies *Taliban zombies - The Taliban zombies make their first and only appearance in this map. These zombies wear a turban and white robe, which is stained with blood and rithered with bullet holes. These zombies will stumble and roll, and sometimes explode randomly. The explosion is caused by a bomb that the zombie may have in its chest. *Iraqi zombies - The Iraqi zombies also make their first and only appearance in this map. These zombies wear varrying types of clothing, but it usually consists of turbans, robes, white shirts, and sandals. These clothing items are ripped and bloody. Iraqi zombies will sometimes just crumble without being shot, and they are no longer a hazard. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9 *USP .45 *.44 Magnum *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *PP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *UMP9 *MP5K *Vector *UMP45 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *ACR *M4A1 *FAMAS *SCAR-H 'Light Machine Gun' *RPD *M240 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *Striker *Ranger 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Wonder Weapons''' *God's Glory *The Raptureror *Satan's Revenge Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box in this map looks exactly like the original Mystery Box. Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Chainsaw *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine ﻿Perks-a-Colas *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Trivia *The player does not know when and which Taliban zombies will explode, which can make it very diffucult for the player. Category:Israel Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith